My prior patent application, Ser. No. 739,217, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,717, discloses the use of molded refractory mold halves which are clamped together and which have central openings in each mold half with metal plates closing the openings when the mold halves are assembled together. In this patent, the pin sample passage is parallel with the fill passage and thus is not suitable for a side entry port filling as well as an end fill in a protective paperboard tube. In addition, the pin sample tube is exterior of the mold body, resulting in special assembly time and expense. For some molten metal melts, a side entry port fill passage provides better samples than an end fill sample lance because the molten metal won't run out. The present invention provides a sample mold which can be employed in end fill, side entry port samplers, stream samplers and pneumatic samplers. My prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,201 discloses an immersion sampler with a cylindrical refractory mold and a side entry port, and my U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,219 discloses an end fill immersion sampler.